


Sweet

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Common Cold, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Gen, Stay Hydrated, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is sick, and one of her labmates keeps bringing her things (water, tissues, etc.) so she can keep working.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Sweet.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [The Coalition to Abolish Slavery & Trafficking](http://www.castla.org/home) “is working to put an end to modern slavery and human trafficking through comprehensive, lifesaving services to survivors and a platform to advocate for groundbreaking policies and legislation. Over the past two decades, CAST has supported thousands of survivors through every phase of their journey to freedom from counseling, to legal resources, to housing, educational and leadership training and mentorship. Through these programs, CAST has helped empower survivors to overcome their traumatic pasts and become leading voices in shaping policy and public awareness to ultimately put an end to the fastest growing criminal enterprise of the 21st century.” You can donate at [castla.nationbuilder.com/donate](https://castla.nationbuilder.com/donate), or you can [educate yourself on their website](http://castla.org/get-involved)!

Darcy sat down at her desk with a groan.

"Darcy," Jane began, in her Concerned Mom tone. "Are you sure you're okay to be back? I mean, I'm not working on anything exciting right now; transcribing my notes can always wait until you feel better."

"I'm fine," Darcy lied. "I just sound like I'm on the verge of death." (She felt like she was.) "I'm not even contagious anymore! It just seems like I am because I can't... stop... sneezi—!" A huge sneeze cut her off, and she looked up to see a box of tissues next to her work station that she could have sworn had not been there before.

"Sorry," she said to the rest of the lab, helping herself to a tissue and blowing her nose noisily. Steve and Bruce were watching her from a few tables away. "I promise not to spread the super-bug that brings low the Avengers."

"We're superheroes," Steve reminded her. "We can't get sick."

"Speak for yourself," Tony chimed in from the other side of the room where he was welding something. "Just... stay over there, Lewis."

"No problem," she said, but it sounded like "doe broblem."

Jane made sure she had soup for lunch, after which Darcy felt much better. She focused in on transcribing, stopping only to demolish the crackers that had accompanied the soup. At one point she looked down to see a bottle of water next to her pile of cracker crumbs, accompanied by a note on that read: "stay hydrated!" with a little smiley face.

"Thank you, whoever did this," Darcy called, holding the water up.

Later that afternoon (really, it was evening, but Jane's usual hours meant that 6:45 pm was considered afternoon), Darcy felt herself flagging. Jane was still sciencing away busily, doing absolutely nothing to prove her earlier claim that she "wasn't working on anything exciting."

She wasn't looking directly at Darcy, though, so maybe it wouldn't hurt if...

"I brought you this," said a quiet voice. Darcy realized that someone was lightly rubbing her shoulder. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather go to bed?"

She lifted her head off the desk, blinking blearily. "How long have I been out?"

Bruce smiled. "Long enough for me to make the tea," he said.

Her hands curled around the mug and she took a long pull. Then she stared at it and frowned. "Wait, was it you earlier? With the water?"

Bruce nodded. "And the tissues. Now finish that and let's get you up to your room."

Darcy took another sip of the tea and leaned her head on his side. "Thanks, Bruce. You're sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164177594313/sweet)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
